


The "Captain" and the Weapon's Mistress

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto & Bleach
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Aizen and Ichigo are battling, a mysterious light comes in front of Aizen, transporting him to somewhere he's never been, the Hidden Leaf village.  He looks around and finds a women who has a thing for weapons.  Little does she know, so does he.  Poor Tenten.  1st try at a crossover, so be gentle.  I don't own Naruto or Bleach.  I couldn't decide which two to categorize it in so I just went with what I thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The "Captain" and the Weapon's Mistress

"AIIZZEENNN" Ichigo screamed. "IIICCCHIIGGGOO", Aizen screamed in the same fashion. Both of their attacks canceled each other out, before forming a light a "light" on Aizen's side. "What's going on?", Aizen demanded before the light consumed him, and knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, what happened?" groaned the ex-division five captain before standing up against tree. He took in his surroundings: A training field, a waterfall, and trees. Lots of trees. 'Well, I guess I'm not at Los Noches anymore', he thought while stating the obvious. He took a little stroll around in the forest he was in, and was about ready to come into the Hidden Leaf Village, until he heard a branch break off of a tree fall. He turned around and ran to where he thought he heard the snap of the broken tree branch occur. He hid behind the side of a tree before looking over to his left side, and was surprised by what he saw. It was defiantly a woman and she was dressed in what looked like a white training top and a pair of red training pants, but she had two huge things on top of her head. I wonder what those things are', Aizen wondered. He then took in the rest of her form, bit by bit: She looked fairly athletic, hips were lean, an ass that was built and big, and a pair of breasts that were just ready to tortured at his hands. Deciding to do something unbecoming of himself, he came from behind the tree, and approached the mysterious women without her ever even hearing his footsteps were fast approaching her.

"Ah, crap. Stupid branch", Tenten yelled at the branch before kicking it over into a nearby pond. She turned her body to stand up but turned into something solid. She looked up to see what she turned into. A man. A not just any man. The man was built. Probably someone that she could have rounds and rounds of fun with, and not just in the training part of the "fun" with. She realized that she was staring at him, before backing away from him before bringing out one of her scrolls and getting into a defensive stance. Likewise, this also caused him to get into his defensive stance as well, which consisted of him grabbing a hold of his sword. "Girl, what's your name?", Aizen demanded while she was eyeing at his sword instead of him. A move that he a great amount of disrespect towards. "My name is Tenten of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm also being called..the villages Weapon's Mistress", the girl answered back before rolling out her scroll and out came a bayonet. 'That came from a scroll?' A...Weapon's...Mistress?, Aizen thought in bewilderment. "So, I told you my name. I want to know my enemy's name", Tenten shouted as the two of them began sizing the other up. "My name is Aizen Sosuke", the "enemy" stated, before inching his sword farther from his stealth, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The fight was on. The two of them were divided by three trees in front of them, allowing them some distance to think of what they, as well as their opponent, was going to do next. Tenten, still with her bayonet in hand, added chakra to it so that even if Aizen was covered by trees, it would still pierce him. "FIRE", he had the female shout. 'There's no way that that women will hit me. Especially if she's behind a tree. He didn't see the attack coming, but the next thing that he knew was the arrow being fired from the bayonet that pierced right through the tree like tissue paper. 'Well, it's time to get serious', Aizen thought to himself.

'I wonder if that hit him', Tenten thought to herself. Just as she was about to bring to fire another arrow from her scroll collection, she felt a cold piece of metal right underneath her chin "Looking for someone?", came a mysterious voice. She looked up to see the voice came from the target that she had been aiming at just a few seconds ago. "How..Where did you...?", Tenten wondered out loud wanting how he could've gotten behind her without making any noise and disturbance amongst all the trees that were surrounding them. 

Now, that he got a good up and close look at her, he admitted that she didn't look too bad. 'Not that he would ever say that out loud to her. "What's the matter? Why don't you finish me off?", Tenten demanded trying to her facade up to show that she wouldn't be intimidated by him anyone else. 'This girls got guts', Aizen told himself, while trying to suppressed a slight chuckle in his throat. "Excuse Ms. Tenten was it?", Aizen stated thinking he thought that's what her name was. "I just got to you in the blink of an eye, and you didn't even here me MOVE, and you have the nerve to ask me such a question?", Aizen said in a commanding voice. To further make his point clear, he pressed his blade further into Tenten's throat. Not enough to cause blood, but enough to make it clear to her that he was very serious.

"All I have to do is just press a little harder into your throat, and...YOU.WILL.BE.DEAD", Aizen stated before taking the blade away from her throat, cause the frightened girl to cough up a little of her own blood from the pressure he put on her throat. Aizen then thought up an idea. "What did you say your nickname was? The Weapon's Mistress?", Aizen asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't going deaf. While still rubbing the sore spot on her throat, she reluctantly agreed by nodding her head up and down. Aizen wanted to see what kind of weapons she had in stored in that scroll she had on her shoulder. "Open it up", Aizen commanded. Tenten, from the fear of having her life almost ended by her captor, slowly but surely open up the scroll. There was a sign that read "OPEN". She bit a piece of her thumb of that now had a trickle of blood on it. She place the bloody thumb on the sign and screamed "OPEN". 

There was such a different amount of weapons to choose from: Battle Axe, Bayonet (on top of the one she used), a box of shuriken, kunai, a "cheap" sword and a slingshot. He grabbed a hold of the kunai and box of shuriken and left the other three on the ground. He opened the box and took out three shuriken before putting them in a side pocket, and set the rest aside for later. 'Hm. Yes, these two will do nicely...VERY nicely indeed', Aizen stated before turning back to the woman, who was being held captive. "What do you plan on doing with MY weapons?", Tenten yelled at the man, wanting to know exactly what he was going to with them. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not stealing them", Aizen implied nostalgically, as if nothing in the world was wrong, and it was just another day. "Well", Tenten asked. 'If he's not stealing then what's he got planned'. "If you're not stealing them from me, then what are you going to do with them?", she pondered. "Oh, not much", Aizen countered. "I just plan on using them to take that gorgeous body of yours", Aizen said before coming to eyelevel with her. "Trust me, a bloody thumb is the least of your concerns", Aizen stated maniacally, before inching closer and closer to her. 

"STAY BACK. DON'T COME NEAR ME", Tenten shouted as she truly terrified of this man. She brought up another scroll that she had in stored just in case of an emergency. "Ninja Art: Shadow Ball droids", and in an instance a bunch of explosive mine droids surrounds Aizen. Aizen smiled before the mine droids went off. Tenten took off and didn't look back. "Serves you right", Tenten shouted watching the debris from the droids fill the sky. She turned around and faced Aizen, again. "You know, I would've thought you would have learned from the last time you tried this", he stated in an annoying voice. She tried running again, but this time she got caught by her arm, and he brought out his sword from his stealth. "Don't worry. As I said before I'm not going to kill you. I just to feast on the piece of art you call a body", Aizen stated as the sword came out. Tenten, not one to be jealous, would've loved to have gotten a piece of that metal of add to her collection. "This will be the only time that you get to this masterpiece. Now, the fun begins", he stated before putting the sword back in its stealth. In one hand he had Tenten, and in the other he held his stealth. He jammed it into the highest branch of a nearby tree, and he decided to have her place both of her hands on the stealth. She tried to let go off it but it wouldn't budge. Just when she was about to ask the question, he beat her to it. "Anyplace that my stealth touches, become stuck to like it's a part of that surrounding. 

She is now completely defenseless. She couldn't reach anything or do anything whatsoever. So, did the only thing she could do. "HELP. SOMEBOY HELP ME", Tenten screamed as loud as she could. Seconds went by. Then three minutes went by and no showed up. "Looks like you're all on your own", Aizen stated matter-of-factly. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I remember", as he brought out his sword once again. "You said you wouldn't use your sword again?", Tenten said, stating the obvious. "Well, yes", Aizen said, doing swinging his sword from side to side. "But that's a little something everybody calls, A LIE", Aizen sarcastically stated. He started by circling around her, making her feel his presence. Thankfully, he couldn't the little blush she had forming on her cheeks. He looking at her so intently. He was circling as if she was a target on one of those practice dummies on that training field he passed by a while ago. After taking a few more practice swings, he was ready, before placing the sword in his mouth. He took two out three shuriken and put one in each hand before setting the lone shuriken with the lone kunai, saving it for sometime in the near future. To start the "claiming" as he so profoundly put it , he asked her a question. "What are those things on your head?", he pondered. "That's a part for my hair, to keep it from getting in front of my face", was Tenten's response. He then took out two of the three shuriken and placed on in each hand, before putting them around his forefingers, with the thumbs on each hand to place them. He took his aim, careful so that we wouldn't miss. 'This is it', Tenten thought inside herself, wishing that he would just get it over and kill her already. 

She closed her eyes, not wanting to the blow that would end her life. It was then that she felt something fall across her face. She then opened her eyes, witnessing that Aizen was still in front of her, which meant that she was somehow, still alive. Before she knew it, she thought she saw a speck of hair go in front of her face. Since she couldn't move her hands, she decided she'd just wing it ask away. "Did you just cut the two knots...OUT OF MY HAIR?", Tenten shouted, becoming infuriated with man, who seemed to have the time of his life, toying with her life. "Yes", Aizen stated flatly. "Before you get upset, not that you can do anything about it anyway, I want you to be as sexy as can be before you scream", Aizen stated matter-of-factly. "Are you enjoying this?", Aizen said in a sexy voice. She tried, but again, the blush in her face returned. He brought his hands up to the shoulder part of her uniform. "You thought what I did earlier was impressive? Watch this", and before she knew it, the part of her uniform he was touching, was beginning to melt. "That's right. With every second that I touch that I touch your uniform, my hands are coated with acid, so longer my hands stay on you, the longer the acid melts away at your uniform", Aizen said with a smile. He began smothering her arms and before she knew it, not only had the arms of her uniform been cleaned off, the burning sensation came along with it as well. 

"AHHH", Tenten screamed into the open air at the feeling of having her skin being burned. She thought it was stunning that though she had acid-covered hands smothering her, she didn't see a single burn mark on her. 'I guess I should consider myself lucky', Tenten thought to herself. She was so in dept with what she was thinking, that before she knew it, both sleeves of her uniform were both disintegrated. 'This is taking too long', he thought before he grabbed the rest of her top, and the bottoms and yanked both of them off in one fell swoop. "What was that for?", Tenten demanded as the remainder of her uniform was ripped to shreds. "I thought I was taking too long. Why? Did you want me to go slower?", Aizen asked as he was now literally inches away from her face. He looked up and down her body with nothing but hunger in his eyes. She had a matching set of aqua-flavored bra and panties. There was a low lump in her throat that she hoped that he didn't hear. He crouched down to where he was eyelevel to eyeing her panty-covered pussy. She tried moving her legs from side to side so that he wouldn't see her naked sex, but was ultimately caught by his right hand. She was now literally, physically, mentally and figuratively.... CAUGHT. 

Tenten was wondering exactly what he had in stored for when she heard a zipper open. 'What the---', she stopped in mid-sentence. Her original thought was that she was going to get raped by him. "Eyes..OPEN", Aizen told her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and came face to face with not a cock, but the lone shuriken that he had grabbed from her shuriken box stored. She about ready to ask him what he was going to do with it, when he stood up with said the shuriken in hand. As she was squirming around, trying to avoid the weapon in his hand. It was only too soon before he made contact with the bra, and half of it had fallen off. Much to her misfortune, there was a small gust of wind that went straight to the nipple that wasn't covered. This was just the opportunity that Aizen was looking for. He examined the nipple, and seeing as it grew hard from the contact from the wind, he took the initiative and took the uncovered nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm..AH", Tenten responded from the instant contact of having her nipple being sucked upon. "Feels good, don't it?", Aizen asked, knowing full well what her answer was going to be. "What about this?", he asked before he backed away from her body, only to blow a breath on the nipple that he had just nurtured on. She would've kept the rest of her bra on, had she not been restrained from the stealth holding her hands up. He then maneuvered his body so that their bodies were almost connected to one another. Since she was being restrained, he took this opportunity to take the rest of her bra off, and started playing with the upper part of her body. It started by first teasing both of her nipples with his mouth, before moving the slick muscle down south to her belly button, so that his hands could have their way with the erect tits.

Tenten couldn't believe her luck. She gets right back from a mission, trips on a branch and falls. Only to be defeated by an enemy she's never seen before, and now, said enemy is having his way with her body in more ways than one. He having so much fun with her when leaned in a bit too much and in contact with moisture right in between her thighs. "OOOH, does somebody like what I'm doing to their body?", he asked in a cocky attitude. His full attention was now brought to her wet panties. She groaned at the feeling of not having those tremendous hands on her chest. He brought the same shuriken that cut half of her bra off, and used it cut the line of her panties off. She would've covered herself up had she not been had her hands not been "trapped" by the stealth. He looked at her pussy, a few dark curls just like on her head, and her clit seemed to be begging for attention from what he did earlier.

But first off, if he was going to make this women his, then he should be in the same state that she was in. He stood up and in one smooth motion all of his clothes were off. Tenten couldn't believe it. If there ever was an alpha male when it came to men, Aizen was the very definition of it. A rock-hard six pack, muscles that she was dying to run her hands through, and lean seven-inch cock that was ready to be buried into someone's entrance, it didn't matter whether it came from behind or the front. Before that happened though, Aizen wanted to have a little more fun the girl he had cuffed up, literally. He ran a hand up and down her body, amazed at how smooth her skin felt. Though she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but love the feel of this stranger's hand run on her body. Smirking seductively, he pulled the shuriken he had from before, back into his hand. She didn't have too wait long to find out what he was going to do with it as he swung it around his forefinger and began spinning it before inserting chakra on the tips of it and bringing it down to where her clit was. Tenten was in pure ecstasy. She had always envisioned doing something like this with Neji or Lee, but to be doing this with a complete stranger was not never in her game plan. She loved the sensation so much, that she grabbed a hold of his hand that held the shuriken and brought it even closer to her nether lips. Almost to the point that the two were touching each other.

"GOD...FEELS...SO...OOOOH", Tenten said with nothing but lust in her voice. She wanted more of the friction that Aizen was giving her, so she used her freehand to grasp his head to bring him closer to her. 'I see she's one of the 'CONTROLING' types. Seems I picked the right women to FUCK', Aizen thought to himself. He then thought of something else that he thought she would enjoy. Not that she would mind, her being a weapon's... MISTRESS and all. 

"Aizen..Keep... going", Tenten moaned, wanting him to continue his ministration on "that" part of her body. He couldn't deny a women of her request so he added to the pleasure he was giving her with the shuriken, by adding his tongue into the mix. The shuriken would take the left side of her clit, while his tongue would take the right. She had enough of the shuriken being in the way, so she threw it way in favor of having his mouth instead. "AHH. GODS...FEEL...CUMMING", Tenten shouted out in the forest, wanting the gods in heaven to know that she was being taken by her own god. She was brushing his head against her clit, wanting him to get deeper inside of her. He sensed that she was a little too forceful, so he grabbed a hold of one of her hips to stabilize himself. "What's the matter Aizen-KUN? I am I too women for you?", Tenten said as her arrogance and ego had returned in full force. "No. Not at all. I was just trying to keep my grip on you so you wouldn't fall down", Aizen stated simply. "Fall down? From what?", Tenten asked while turning her head to the side in curiosity as to what he was getting at. 

"THIS", Aizen stated before Tenten felt something cool and smooth rub up against her ass. She looked back and found that it was the kunai that he had taken when she was forced to open up her scroll when she was captured. 'I see now', Tenten thought to herself. 'He wasn't going to kill me with those weapons. He just wanted to bring me to my knees, and pleasure me with them. Well, after this experience, I will never look at shuriken of kunai the same again'. Her thoughts were brought back to reality as she felt the knob of the kunai coming in and out of her ass. ""OOOOH", Tenten squirmed uncomfortably, want the object to go father in her ass. As much fun she as she did of having her ass being played with, the grip on her thigh had become almost painful. "I'm afraid...you...choose", Tenten tried to concoct a complete sentence which was turning to be harder than she thought. What, her clit being toyed with, and her ass being played with. "Could...loosen...grip...thigh?", Tenten moaned to her captor/lover. He released his grip on her to see that her skin was so red, that blood started seeping out of her skin.

"Let me fix that for you", Aizen said before sticking his tongue out and began licking her wound shut. He then dropped the kunai that he had being using to rub up against her ass, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her until her back was slammed up against a tree and continued teasing her clit while also bringing a hand up to tease one of her nipples. The combination of clit teasing and nipple teasing, proved to be too much for her. She would've shoved him away, before forgetting that her hands were trapped by his stealth. "AHHHHHH", Tenten shouted before finally letting go and feeling the aftermath of her first orgasm of her life. 'Hm. Not bad. Tastes a lot like lime', Aizen thought to himself. Her legs went completely limp and she was sweating like a pig, unlike Aizen, who hadn't had a drop of sweat on him, other than Tenten's essence . "Ok, you've had your fun with me, now let me go before my friends get here and kick your ass", Tenten shouted at the man, despite the fact that her blush was still in full bloom, and her chest was heaving from their activities. "Oh, I'm afraid Ten...Ten. That WE'RE, just getting started", he was openly mocking her now. He then decided to take his stealth out from the tree, which meant that her hands were now able to move freely.

She tried to take a swing at him, but he caught it without much effort. "So you've got enough energy to throw a punch a me huh? How dare you try to take a punch at your..SUPERIOR", Aizen demanded on the last point. Tenten, completely forgetting that she was naked, tried run, but was caught again. "Fine", Aizen said in a controlling voice that left no room to discuss. He roughly grabbed a hold of her arm, before transporting the two of them. The teleportation landed them at the training field where Tenten practiced to hewn her skills as a shinobi. He looked around and found the field was nothing but grass, other than three target dummies. 'Perfect', he mentally smirked to himself. While still holding on to Tenten, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let..ME. ...GO", Tenten demanded while she was trying to squirm away from Aizen. He then began walking towards one of the dummies. The two of them finally made it, not with her squirming around didn't help matters. He told her to put her arms on one of the wooden dummies, and reluctantly, she did. Not that she had a choice. 

He aligned himself her ass before thrusting himself into her. Then he thought her tore through something in her. "AHHH", Tenten screamed again. There was blood again this time, but it was from him squeezing her thigh too hard. It came from her pussy. He moved his head to the side before he realized what he did. "Who would've known as sexy little thing like you would be a virgin", Aizen stated before he roughly grabbed her by her undone hair, forcing her to look at him. Being the defiant one that she was/is, she took the opportunity to...spite in his face. She thought that if she died, she would want to go out in a blaze of glory. Using his free hand, he wiped the saliva off of his face, before looking back at her. He leaned over to her right ear before whispering, "Get ready". She had no idea what was in stored for her.

Aizen started thrusting in and out of her at an inhuman pace. Tenten could feel her eyes almost roll in the back of her head from what Aizen was doing to her. While doing that, he decided to take turns between going in and out of her ass, and spanking her. Cock in, spank her left cheek, cock out, spank the right cheek. Unconsciously, without her knowing, her body had betrayed her, as it tried by the thrusts and spanks that Aizen was doing to her. This pattern went on for a good couple of minutes before Tenten felt the same feeling from before. "Aizen-KUN", Tenten shouted before she looked back at him. "Yes?", the ex-captain asked. "PLEASE ...STOP. I CAN'T...IT'S GOING TO BE...", Tenten answered before being unable to finish her sentence. "Don't worry. ME TOO", Aizen shouted before reaching his limit. 'Oh God', "Please..NO", Tenten thought out loud, wanting him to stop his assault on her body. But it was too late. "YYYEEESSS", Aizen howled to the heavens as he finally released his cum. And in a sexy girl no less. He was able to steady himself against the poll, while Tenten, utterly broken now, just fell to the ground with tears coming out of her eyes.

After catching her breath, Tenten came to grips with what happened. She had been raped. The worst part is that she didn't do anything to stop it. "How...DARE YOU DO THAT", Tenten screamed at her now rapist, in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about", Aizen denied her statement, while mentally smirking to himself. "YOU DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF ----", Tenten's screams of rage where silence by a lone finger on her lips. "If you didn't want it, then you should've been stronger, because let me tell you, your pussy...DIDN'T...want my cock to leave you. All those times of going in and out of you, just made you so much deliciously tighter, and all the more beautiful", Aizen reprimanded her statement. The two of them looked down and saw that his cock was still at full mass. Aizen looked at her before grabbing her, and this time, since he conquered the back- side of her body, now he wanted to devour the front. He grabbed her around her waist before wrapping her thighs around his legs, before pulling a hand foreword, and taking a breast into his mouth. 'I can't take it anymore', Tenten thought to herself. "Come on, Tenten. Become a part of me. I want you to become my masterpiece", Aizen said before upping his ministrations by biting roughly on her nipple.

"More Aizen. I want more", Tenten said before grabbing his head and roughly grabbing his head, so she could feed more of her nipple to him, but he had other plans. Instead, he wanted to spend a little time on her neck. After he was finished there, he left a mark on her. "What... was... that.....OOOH?" Tenten sobbed as he brought both breasts together, and decided to bite into them both at the same time. "That's a mark of Sosuke Clan. From now on, YOU belong to ME and ME alone. If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, they're is going to be a lot of dead bodies showing up around here". Tenten didn't know how to take that comment that he just said. One on hand, she didn't want to be the one responsible for cleaning up his mess. But on the other hand, she thought it was sweet that he would be so possessive of her. 'I don't he would be so possessive as Lee would be when it comes to training. If so, then I'm really in a lot of trouble' she thought to herself. Besides the point, she would belong to one person and one person only. She was brought back to reality at the sound of skin smacking skin. "GODS, AIZEN-KUN. I FEEL YOU..FILLING ME...MAKE ME CUM", Tenten growled as she pressed her forehead against his. "GAH TEN-CHAN...SO WET AND TIGHT. I'M CUMMING", Aizen shouted. With both lovers shouted out before their orgasms hit them both like a ton of bricks. Both were now seeping in sweat when Aizen spoke. "What do you say to one more round of skin-slapping sex? I make it worth your while", Aizen stated, hoping that she would say yes. 'He's already made it worth my while. Sure why not, it's not like I'll be in control or anything', Tenten thought while rubbing her forefinger underneath her chin. "Sure, why not?", was Tenten's reply before shrugging her shoulders.

"You're going to..LOVE THIS", Aizen stated as took Tenten to the ground, with him still on the bottom. Tenten couldn't believe much she was being stretched in this position. She had to hold on to his shoulder to steady herself on him. "I know I've been known to be the...DOMIANT type. But this time, YOU get to be the one in charge. AT LEAST, until you lose the strength to move", Aizen said in a mocking tone. "I'll show you", Tenten replied before rubbing her pussy on his cock. "AH..Ten..chan", Aizen moaned at the feeling of being the prisoner for once. "I'm sorry. What was that?", Tenten replied. "I said. Ten...AHHH", Aizen couldn't believe that she was using one of his old tricks against him. 'I should do this more often', Aizen replied before mentally giving himself a pat on the back. 

Tenten was through with just rubbing her pussy on him, and decided to go from rubbing to jumping on him instead. Aizen was loving the show the female ninja was putting in front of him. To make things even better for the two of them, she leaned backwards so that her breasts where the first things that he would see. Just so she wouldn't fall off of him, his hands crawled to hers, and the two intertwined. Now the only way that the two wouldn't orgasm together would be if one of the two slipped out, and now, with both of their hands locked, that possibility wouldn't happen. He thrusted up, while She thrusted down. The rhythm was so in sink (like Naruto on a ramen rush). Deciding that he had had enough of HIS women being in control, he brought himself up and suckled on one of her nipples. "Tell me", Aizen demanded while bringing his tongue out to play with her. "TELL..YOU..WHAT?", Tenten asked. The pleasurable experience of him pounding inside of her, while also playing with one of her tits, was too much for her to handle. "TELL ME...Who.You.BELONG.TO", Aizen said while making in emphasis on her by thrusting inside of her core with each thrust.

Tenten couldn't hold out anymore. Her self-control of her body was long gone. She didn't care if she had to leave her friends and family behind. She knew at that time, what she wanted, and she wanted. NO NEEDED, was this GOD who had no only taken her virginity but taken her sanity as well. 'I will follow this man to the ends of the earth', Tenten said, as she felt her mind and body going numb from all the rigorous activities that the two of them had been doing for the past several hours. "AIZEN-SAMA", "TEN-HIME", were their words to each other before the two of them finally came inside of each other. Tenten, who felt like a dam broke inside of her and unleashed on to him. Aizen, he came inside of her so much that he was sure that she was going to walking with a limp for at least the next several days, if not weeks. With all of her strength gone, she fell forward on top of him before utterly collapsing on top of him. Aizen, being the gentleman that he was, didn't want any onlookers to see the two of them, so somehow carried her in his arms to a hut in the forest he discovered by some miracle. He gently set her down on a bed that he found before joining her. He took a glance at her, and she looked like she was in pain. 'I know what will fix this', Aizen said before remembering that the two of them were still naked, inserted his member in to her ass again. He looked back again at her face, to see she was smiling this time. This brought him great satisfaction knowing that he could do this to her, and she wasn't even conscious. He drifted off to sleep and join his princess, but not without putting one arm around her stomach, using the other one to cover her pussy, and whispering into her ear, "A girl like you should smile more often ", Aizen stated before he drifted off to sleep with his queen.


End file.
